


Copy Ninja and Pup 2

by Hichiisai



Series: Copy Nin and Pup [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Fix It Fic, For the most part, Gen, Genin time period, Good times, Kakashi as big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hichiisai/pseuds/Hichiisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is just the teaser, I'm going to do CN&P2 as my April Nano so expect more come April.</p></blockquote>





	Copy Ninja and Pup 2

“Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.”

~Jimmy Eat World- The Middle

 

Chapter 1

Kakashi sighed again as he waited for his team mates to catch up. He had promised Naruto he would be home in time for his genin test but what had started out a relatively simple A rank had quickly devolved into a spectacularly messy S rank.

 _He’s going to kill me if I’m not home by the end of the day,_ Kakashi thought bleakly. Unless he was willing to leave his team behind he was going to have to resign himself to dealing with a very angry blonde. _Granted I missed his last test because of a mission too, so that might have something to do with it._

Kakashi’s head snapped up and a kunai was already airborne when he recognized one of his ANBU.

“You know Snake, it’s generally unhealthy to sneak up on people,” Kakashi drawled as the ANBU caught his kunai easily and tossed it back to him.

“Awwww come on boss. Is that how you thank your relief force?” Snake teased.

“Relief force?” As Kakashi spoke, three more ANBU appeared on the branches near her.

“Well it is the brat’s test today and you were running late, so we’ve had teams on the lookout since.”

“Great, so now all of ANBU thinks I’m incompetent…”

“Nah, you just have a tendency to be a bit late to things so we thought we’d assist you in overcoming that habit.”

Kakashi’s visible eye twitched and he growled a little, barely restraining himself from launching a few more kunai. Then he sighed. “Fine, but you better make sure they get back without any additional injuries or mental trauma. This last mission wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.”

“Sure thing boss.”

With that Kakashi was back to darting through the trees, though a part of him kept up a running commentary on how disrespectful his subordinates were becoming.

_Who am I kidding? In my seven year tenure Anko’s never listened to a word I said that wasn’t a direct order. Itachi was giving me parenting advice from day one and Hiashi was nearly old enough to be my father. Tenzou’s the only one who actually listened._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the teaser, I'm going to do CN&P2 as my April Nano so expect more come April.


End file.
